Mine Are Pretty Big, Y'Know!
by ThinkiePinkie
Summary: Kaede, tired of Miu's constant negative remarks towards her body, plans to confront her and put an end to it. However, dealing with this proves difficult as the tension between them leads to unexpected results. (IruMatsu lemon)


_**Mine Are Pretty Big, Y'Know!**_

Akamatsu Kaede stepped out of her bathroom, feeling refreshed after a steaming hot shower. Her long blonde hair was still wet, though she dried it enough that it no longer dripped. She was wearing a pale pink bathrobe, which matched the color of her favorite sweater vest. She was surprised when she found an assortment of robes in her closet along with the many copies of her uniform, but she didn't mind because the garment was quite comfortable.

Kaede sat atop her bed and waited. Her guest would be arriving at 9pm, only a few minutes away. Her face contorted in frustration as she stared daggers at the door. She anxiously tapped her feet and fidgeted with her robe, pulling at any loose fibers she could find. While she had wanted to confront her eventual visitor for the past few days, she was feeling nervous now that it was actually about to happen.

After a few minutes of sweating and overthinking, the doorbell to Kaede's room finally rang. She attempted to breathe slowly to calm her nerves, but she botched it and merely became short of breath. Deciding to get this over with, she stood up from her bed and quickly answered the door.

Iruma Miu stood in her doorway, annoyance and impatience written on her face. Kaede almost backed away as soon as she saw the foul-tempered vixen, but reassured herself that everything would be fine as long as she stuck to what she wanted to say.

"What the fuck do you want, Kaediot?!" said Miu far too loudly.

Kaede nearly had a panic attack. "Shhhh! Don't make a scene, just come in." She frantically grabbed Miu by her arms and pulled her into the room. She scanned the hallway of the dorms to ensure it was empty, then closed the door behind her and locked it.

Kaede gestured towards her bed. "Have a seat." Miu plopped herself onto the edge of the mattress, crossing her arms and legs and glaring at her host. "You can relax." Miu seemed to ponder for a moment before uncrossing her legs and propping her arms to her sides.

Kaede swallowed a few times. She stared at Miu, hoping that getting a good look at her would help her focus. She was wearing her usual pink blouse and skirt, with ankle-high white socks. Her goggles, boots, gloves, and leather strap accessories were absent, possibly because it was late and she was settling down for the night. Even in more casual attire, Miu still seemed imposing, carrying an air of dominance, but Kaede couldn't back down.

She had wanted this opportunity, a chance to finally tell Miu off. Her interactions with the unfiltered inventor these past few days had been nothing short of unpleasant, and her frustrations had been building up to this moment. There would probably be screaming due to Miu's short temper, so Kaede was thankful that the bedrooms were soundproof.

Miu sighed impatiently and broke the silence. "I don't have all fuckin' night, Kaediot. I got shit to do. What did you ask me over here for?"

Wanting to get it over with, Kaede took one final breath before she stood directly in front of Miu. "Look, Miu, I've had it with you always insulting me! You keep saying that I have a small rack, a pathetic chest, but the truth is I don't! I'm actually quite well-endowed, and I'm proud of how I look, so I don't appreciate you demeaning me!"

Miu didn't attempt to hold in her laughter. She threw her head back and collapsed on the bed, clutching her stomach and kicking her feet wildly like a child. "Really?! That's what this is about?! So little sour tits is upset about her figure?!"

"I'm not upset about my figure, I'm upset with _you!"_ shouted Kaede. She wasn't surprised by Miu's response, but it still hurt her that she didn't seem to care about her feelings. "I think I look damn good, and I know my breasts are fairly large, so some acknowledgement would be nice!"

Miu ceased her laughter and sat back up, a serious look upon her face. "Look, 'tard ass, we've known each other for a few days now, so you know damn well that 'nice' is not one of my qualities." She grinned and puffed her chest out, the low-cut blouse displaying her ample cleavage. "I can't help it that I have a nicer body than yours."

Kaede huffed. Without saying a word, she untied her robe and let it fall to the floor. She saw Miu freeze, her mouth agape, gawking at her completely naked body. Her eyes traveled over her smooth and shiny skin, her long and slender legs, her pink nipples that were slightly stiffened from the cool temperature in the room, and the small amount of fuzz over her vagina.

Miu seemed to realize she was staring and shook her head. "What the fuck are you doing, Kaediot?!"

Kaede felt self-conscious standing before Miu in the nude, but she resisted the urge to cross her legs and cover her chest. She needed to be confident and get through to Miu. _"This_ is my body! You can't possibly tell me it doesn't look good!" She cupped her breasts and pushed them together. "Look at these! See how big and firm they are?! My whole hand can't even cover them! And look at them bounce!" She lifted her breasts and released them, and they dropped to the sides before resting back into place. "A small chest can't do that!"

Miu was blushing heavily and looking away, only stealing occasional glances. Kaede snapped her fingers to get her attention. "Hey! Look at me! Tell me that my breasts are large!"

"Wow, you have some serious issues," said Miu, finally looking back at Kaede. "I can't believe you're letting this get to you. Who fuckin' cares if I'm the most well-endowed girl here? Nothing will change that, so get over it! I'm not gonna sit here and listen to you be jealous of my amazing assets."

Kaede figured that getting an apology would be hoping for too much, so she decided to proceed with a different approach. She glared at Miu for a moment before saying, "Take them out."

"W-what?" asked Miu.

"I said take them out," she said sternly. "You think yours are so much better than mine, well I wanna see them!"

"You are fuckin' insane!" said Miu, covering her chest with her arms. "I don't let just anyone see my breasts! They have to earn it first!"

"What's the matter, scared that you're wrong? Don't have any confidence?" Kaede teased, smirking. She attempted to goad Miu by rubbing her own breasts and pinching her nipples, but this failed as the pleasant sensations only distracted her. She quickly released herself and focused back on Miu. "Perhaps my breasts really are the largest ones here, and you just stuff your bra to make yourself feel better."

Their eyes locked, and Kaede had never seen Miu look so angry. "You little bitch," she said venomously. She stood up from the bed and, after a moment of hesitation, began to tug at the front of her blouse. Kaede immediately swatted Miu's hands away. "What are you doing, Kaediot? I thought you wanted to see them."

"I do," said Kaede, eyes trained on her blouse. "But _I'm_ taking them out."

"Geez, whatever, just get it over with!"

Kaede grabbed the blouse and began unbuttoning it. She roughly wrestled it off of Miu's body and dropped it to the floor. Kaede paused at the sight of her black, semi-transparent lace bra, her nipples just barely visible through it. She admitted that it looked very sexy on her, but she couldn't let herself get distracted again. Kaede reached around to Miu's back and quickly unclasped the bra, discarding it to the floor.

Miu stood with her chest bare, her arms crossed underneath her ample mounds. Her face was flushed and she avoided looking at Kaede. "S-see? No st-stuffing. The only th-thing that gets stuffed is m-me."

Kaede put her face close to Miu's breasts and studied them. They were indeed quite large and they hung nicely. Her nipples were big and puffy, brownish-pink in color, and appeared to be hardened, possibly from a combination of the cool air in the bedroom and Miu's obvious embarrassment. They were well-proportioned for her figure, and Kaede could understand why Miu constantly bragged about them. Satisfied with their look, she reached up and grabbed them, kneading the flesh with her fingers.

"H-hey! Touching was not part of the deal!" protested Miu.

"But how are we supposed to determine whose are better if we don't examine everything?" said Kaede. Miu huffed and made no attempt to stop her, prompting a smile from the pianist.

Kaede continued to massage Miu's large breasts. They were very soft and smooth, as if she used lotion on them everyday. She lifted them up and dropped them, and they collided together with an audible "smack". She pinched and lightly tugged on her nipples, and Kaede started to hear noises coming from Miu. She looked up and saw that the inventor's face was completely red, her mouth slightly open as her breathing quickened.

"Wow, these are really sensitive," said Kaede as she jiggled them back and forth.

"L-larger breasts usually a-are," said Miu between breaths. "This just proves that m-mine are better."

Kaede was enjoying playing with another pair of breasts for once. She often played with her own and had always been curious about what someone else's felt like, but she had never been in an environment that featured "innocent comparisons", such as at slumber parties or the locker room at school. However, she wasn't expecting to get such a strong reaction from Miu. Whenever Kaede touched her own breasts, it certainly felt good, but it never brought about the ecstasy that Miu seemed to be experiencing.

Suddenly, a thought came to Kaede, one that was definitely less than innocent. She pondered if she should go through with it, and rationalized that since she got this far with surprisingly little trouble, then she may be able to get away with going one step further.

"Let's see how sensitive these really are," she said, lifting Miu's left breast and putting her nipple in her mouth.

Miu squealed. "W-wait a—! What are you—?!" She grabbed Kaede's head and tried to push her away, but she didn't yield.

Kaede began to suck Miu's nipple. She rolled her tongue around the puffy areola and pulled it gently with her teeth. She could hear Miu's protests steadily turn into moaning, and her strong grip on her head started to relax. Kaede opened her mouth wide and took in as much of the breast as she could, releasing it with a "pop". She then latched onto the other nipple and devoured it, her hand moving to fondle the now lonesome breast, wet from the saliva she left behind on it.

Kaede felt proud of herself as she heard Miu's moans becoming faster and louder, but her moment of triumph was interrupted when she felt Miu's hands grab at her own breasts. She bounced and jiggled them and rubbed her thumbs across her nipples. Kaede struggled to focus as each flick of her buds sent a jolt of pleasure through her body.

Her concentration eventually lost out, and Kaede stood up to face Miu. They continued to caress each other's breasts, and she saw how hot Miu's face was, sweat building on her forehead, her eyes in a vague trance, no doubt enjoying the attention she was receiving. Kaede couldn't help but think that she looked incredibly sexy.

Her impulses overtook her, and she moved her face in to close the distance between them. Their lips crashed together fiercely, Kaede wasting no time to stick her tongue down Miu's throat. They moaned into each other's mouths, tongues swirling back and forth, fighting for dominance. Miu soon stuck her tongue into Kaede's mouth, and it felt funny as it wriggled between her cheeks. Kaede grazed it lightly with her teeth, then caught it with her lips and began sucking and pulling on it gently, resulting in Miu moaning deeper.

It was Kaede's first kiss, and she was loving how wet and warm it was. She was pleased by how easy it was to get into, as she always heard about the pressure of having the "perfect first kiss". With no relationship experience or friends she wanted to experiment with, Kaede worried that it would never happen; but here she was, making out with the most vulgar, disrespectful human being she'd ever met, the last person she expected to get anywhere with, yet it felt as natural to her as playing the piano.

Lost in thought at the amazing kiss, Kaede barely noticed how difficult it became to breathe. When she could hold out no longer, she pulled away from Miu and inhaled vigorously.

She saw the busty inventor staring at her, an eyebrow cocked upwards. "Damn, Kaediot, calm down. What, you've never kissed anyone before?"

Kaede shyly turned away. "No, I haven't. That was my first."

"Oh yeah?" said Miu excitedly. "So I stole your kiss-ginity, huh?"

"Uh, my what?"

Miu placed her hands on her hips and gave her trademark cocky, annoying laugh. "Well, aren't you lucky to start with someone like me? You might as well never kiss anyone else. Nothing can compare once you've gotten a taste of this gorgeous girl genius!"

Kaede sighed exasperatedly. She had lost herself in the heat of the moment, and was now wondering if it was a mistake to go this far with someone so obnoxiously boisterous. She needed to stop her before she went on an ego-inflating tangent. Knowing that Miu became flustered easily, Kaede decided to turn her words against her.

"Nothing can compare, huh? So the next time I want to kiss, I should come find you, then?"

Miu froze like a deer in the headlights. She stood silently, appearing to be scrambling for something to say. "Uhhh, well, I-I suppose that's, uh… um..."

Kaede decided to continue teasing her and leaned in closer, wearing a seductive smile. "Because I wouldn't mind that arrangement at all."

"W-what?!" Miu practically leapt back, staring at Kaede in shock.

Kaede burst out laughing. "Look at you! You try to act all tough and in charge, saying the filthiest things I've ever heard, but then you get scared when someone flirts back."

Miu recovered and growled in frustration. "Hey, don't act so high and mighty, Kaediot! What about you, pretending to be some innocent prude, then you invite me over so you can _grope_ me!"

Kaede was taken aback and blushed. "Th-that's not why I invited you over! I was just trying to make a point!"

"Well, the only point you've made is that you clearly have the hots for me!"

"W-what?! N-no I don't!"

"Yeah, right! I bet you're touching yourself to me every night! Probably screaming my name since these walls are soundproof."

Kaede wasn't expecting to suddenly be on the defensive. "Th-there's no way I would do that! I don't feel that way about you, Miu."

"Keep telling yourself that, toots. Who's the one that demanded I take my top off, huh?" Miu pushed her breasts together. "I know you loved playing with these babies, and I saw you get distracted when I started rubbing your tatas. And that kiss, oh man, you fucking loved all of it!"

Kaede backed away. "N-n-no, that's not true!"

"Then fucking prove me wrong!"

Miu lunged forward, grabbing Kaede's breasts and shoving one of her nipples in her mouth, sucking it hard. Kaede gasped in surprise and held onto her for support, barely able to hold herself up from the sudden pleasurable feeling. Miu roughly squeezed and twisted the other nipple between her fingers, then yanked it, causing a cry of pain to escape Kaede's lips.

"M-Miu! Not so rough!"

The sultry inventor loosened her firm grasp and began gently massaging her breast while she continued to suckle the other mound. Kaede moaned and threaded her fingers through Miu's hair, holding her tightly as the room's cool air was replaced by the heat of her sexy body.

Kaede honestly had never planned to become intimate with Miu. She wanted most of all to befriend her and get her to stop insulting people at every available moment. She admitted that the busty blonde was physically attractive, and she was mildly curious about if she really was as naughty as she appeared to be, but never in a million years did she believe she would be testing that firsthand. Kaede had never fooled around with anyone before, but because she watched dirty videos and masturbated often, she was at least familiar with sexual activity and was confident she could replicate it.

Miu continued to pleasure her breasts, and Kaede felt heat and moisture building between her legs. Her attempts to put her mind anywhere else and remain in denial failed, no longer able to ignore the fact that Miu was turning her on.

"Miu," she said breathily, "that feels, uhn, so good."

With absolutely no warning, Miu released her and plopped back onto the bed. Kaede's eyes snapped open, the blissful feeling completely gone, the cool air enveloping her once again and combating the buildup from her vagina. She could feel the gap that was now between them, and stared in confusion at the devilish temptress who was now wearing a blank expression.

"Beg me to continue," Miu stated with a bored tone.

"W-what?" managed Kaede, taken aback by the sudden demand.

"You heard me. Beg."

Kaede gritted her teeth. "No way! Why should I?!"

"You just admitted it felt good, so if you want more, then beg."

"That's bullshit!" said Kaede. "I know it felt good for you, too."

"Did it, though?" said Miu. "I never said that."

Kaede crossed her arms in front of her chest, frustrated that Miu was ruining the mood. "You didn't have to. You were moaning a lot. I know you want this as much as I do."

"You don't know me, bitch," she stated simply. "I was probably faking it."

Kaede tried to calm herself. She knew that Miu was employing her habit of exerting her dominance, and she also knew that she was discomforted easily by emotional responses. Deciding that it may not be the worst idea to go all the way with Miu, and needing to get back on an even playing field, Kaede scrunched her face and formed tears under her eyes. "F-faking?" she stated weakly.

Exactly as expected, Miu freaked out. "H-hey! What are you doing?! Are you seriously crying?!"

Kaede continued to turn on the waterworks, hoping Miu would continue taking the bait and let her guard down. "I… I just wanted to be friends with you, Miu. I thought we were finally getting along, and now you tell me you were faking it? I… I can't believe this."

"Man, y-you're _so_ insecu-cure," said Miu hesitantly.

Kaede could tell that she was becoming more awkward as the display went on. It would probably only take one more push to break her. "I just… I invited you over here so you would acknowledge my body. I thought it finally happened when you touched me. You're telling me none of that was real?" The tears spilled down her cheeks, and she covered her face with her hands.

"W-wait! Stop crying!" said Miu. "Okay, okay, fine! Your body's not... _that_ bad!" She stood up and approached Kaede. "Look, I was just teasing you, okay, so you don't have to get all upset about it. Your body's fine. I mean, yeah, it's not _my_ body, but it's still kinda sexy."

Through the tiny spaces between her fingers, Kaede could see Miu's face right in front of her. Satisfied with her confession, she shot her hands out and cupped Miu's cheeks, pulling her in for a kiss, one that was wetter and saltier due to the tears pouring down her face.

Miu pulled away and stared at Kaede in disbelief, quickly becoming angry. "Oh, you sneaky bitch! That was dirty!"

"Not as dirty as you," Kaede said playfully.

"Please, you don't know what 'dirty' is, you fuckin' virgin!"

"Why don't you teach me, then? I'm eager to learn."

"Gladly!" Miu suddenly reached her arms around Kaede's waist, lifted her up, then collapsed backwards onto the bed. Kaede landed on her knees, her legs now straddling Miu's face, and she was simultaneously embarrassed and impressed at how swiftly Miu handled her. "Don't ever think you'll be the dominant one with me!"

Before Kaede could respond, she felt Miu's tongue lap at her moist center. The shock of her warm tongue licking her folds instantly sent Kaede into a trance, and she soon began grinding herself against Miu's face. Her tongue soon entered her and wriggled around, and Kaede's mouth shot open, gasping for air. She grabbed the inventor's head and shoved it as far as she could into her vagina, breathing heavier than she'd ever done before in her life. Miu's hands reached up and grabbed her breasts, massaging them as she continued to suck and pull at her folds.

"Fuck, Miu, don't stop!" Kaede screamed, increasing the speed of her hips along Miu's mouth. She felt something thin and wet enter her, causing a jolt of electricity to course through her body. She looked down and saw that Miu had stuck a finger inside of her, her tongue now focusing on her clit. Almost instantly, a second finger was inserted, and Miu shoved them in all the way to the base, driving Kaede insane. The fingers pumped back and forth quickly, easily slipping in and out due to her wetness, while her tongue worked her sensitive nub above. Kaede bent over and grasped the sheets, squeezing them for dear life as she bounced her hips up and down, screaming Miu's name as her vagina was penetrated by someone else for the first time.

Kaede's mind was in a haze, all previous doubts of hooking up with Miu vanishing as she was pleasured from both inside and out. The hot mouth continually sucking on her clit, the long fingers ramming her uterus, her hips moving faster and faster to keep up with the pace, all pushing Kaede over the edge. She could feel her vagina starting to swell.

"Miu, I'm almost there! I'm begging you, please make me cum!" She smothered Miu's face, hoping she wouldn't hold out just to tease her. A few more licks and finger pumps is all it would take for her to hit her peak. Her orgasm was building up, it was so close, rising until it almost reached the surface…

Kaede's head shot up, her eyes and mouth wide open, as one of Miu's slick fingers penetrated her ass. She failed to produce even a whimper as the finger was pushed in further. The surprising sensation from a hole she'd never played with before combined with her coming orgasm caused a violent eruption from her vagina. Her juices squirted out rapidly, her body throbbing as her grip on the sheets tightened. She felt every drop that left her body, she felt Miu's two fingers get forcefully driven out of her vagina, she felt her butt suffocate the finger that still remained inside. The flowing ceased after what felt like an eternity, and Kaede collapsed back onto the mattress, her exhausted body still pulsing from the intense release.

"O-oh my god…" she said softly, struggling for air.

Kaede had completely forgotten that Miu was still under her until she felt her hips get lifted up. The feeling in her legs almost completely gone, she barely managed to flip herself over, and what awaited her was the inventor's face, completely soaked and looking irritated.

"Holy shit, girl! When was the last time you played with yourself?!"

Kaede could see her own afterglow upon Miu's face, completely shiny from the liquid that poured out of her, the roots of her hair wet. She laughed nervously. "Um, did I just squirt on you?"

"It wasn't just on me!" shouted Miu. "You got it _everywhere!"_ She pointed to where her head used to lay on the sheets, and Kaede saw a large dark stain, causing her to blush.

"Sorry, I, um, I've never squirted before, and I've never done any ass stuff, either," she said meekly.

"Yeah, I could fuckin' tell! God damn!"

"Um, are you mad at me?" asked Kaede.

"Mad? Why the fuck would I be mad?!" Despite her words, Miu still sounded angry. "I just gave you the best orgasm of your life! I told you nothing can compare to this gorgeous girl genius! Why the fuck would I be pissed at my own glory?!"

Kaede sighed at Miu's boasting, but she decided to play along. "Well, I suppose you do live up to your words."

"Fuck yeah, I do!" said Miu, pointing at herself. "I've been around the block, and I know my stuff!"

"I'll say!" said Kaede, attempting to sit up, her legs still uncooperative. "That was amazing! I've never felt anything like it! And you made it seem so easy! I guess I'm not the first girl you've fucked, huh?"

Miu playfully ran her fingers through her wet hair and winked. "Guys, girls, it doesn't matter. No one can resist when you have a body as gorgeous as mine."

"If only we could work on your personality," Kaede teased.

"Whatever!" Miu said impatiently, and pointed to her own face. "Look, just hurry and clean this up, okay?"

"Oh, um, I have a towel in the closet," said Kaede.

Miu glared at her and sighed disappointedly. "You're kidding, right?"

Kaede awkwardly glanced back and forth. "Um, what do you—?"

"Jesus, Kaediot, I'm trying to keep the mood going! Lick it off!"

Kaede shot up, wide-eyed. "O-oh, of course!" She felt foolish for not understanding her playful request. The feeling in her legs finally returning, she crawled over to Miu and began licking her cheek. She went rather fast due to her embarrassment, but slowed down when she noticed that Miu was enjoying it, hearing her breathing quickening once again.

Kaede never imagined that she would ever be this kinky with anybody, licking her own cum off of someone else's face. The most she'd ever done was stick her wet fingers in her mouth after masturbating, but there wasn't nearly as much volume nor was the taste as strong. Her fluids had her usual sweetness, but there was a hint of bitterness as it mixed with Miu's sweat, and Kaede was surprised when she felt her still tender center becoming hot again.

When Kaede finished, she stored all of her cum within her cheeks, then looked at Miu expectantly. Seeming to understand her desires, the busty vixen leaned in and kissed her. Lips locked and tongues dancing, Kaede transferred over as much of her sticky substance as she could. Miu gratefully accepted it, sucking Kaede's tongue to get every last drop. She pulled away and swallowed.

"Mmm, you taste good," she said with a smile. "And it looks like you wound up begging me, after all."

"Don't get used to it," said Kaede.

"Please, this is _me_ you're dealing with," said Miu proudly. "I'll have you begging every time."

"Oh, so there will be more times, then?"

Miu's face froze and she began stuttering. "O-oh, that's, um, I meant—"

Kaede quickly kissed her to shut her up, then reached under her skirt and began gently caressing her inner thigh. She held Miu close as she leaned towards her ear and whispered, "If you can do that to me every time, I won't mind begging."

Kaede licked Miu's ear and squeezed her thigh, prompting loud moans from the flustered inventor. She moved her hand further up towards her panties, which were very wet through the silk.

"You're wearing too many clothes," said Kaede, to which Miu could only manage a weak nod. Kaede repositioned herself in front of her partner and pulled her skirt off, dropping it on the floor where her blouse and bra lay. "Check this out." She pushed Miu onto her back, pressed her legs together, and grabbed her ass to lift her hips into the air. She locked eyes with Miu before latching onto the hem of her panties with her teeth, slowly dragging them down her smooth and slender legs, revealing her shaved pussy. After sliding them off of her feet, Kaede picked up the undergarment and pressed it to her nose, inhaling deeply. They smelled incredibly musty, no doubt from how turned on she surely was, causing Kaede to smile confidently as she discarded the panties to the floor.

"That was… wow," muttered Miu. "You're awfully proud of yourself."

"Uh huh!" said Kaede, beaming. "I saw it in a video once, and I've wanted to try it!"

Miu raised an eyebrow. "A video? You mean a porno?"

Kaede blushed. "Uh, yes."

"Hmph, as I thought, you're a porno junkie," scoffed Miu.

"Porno junkie? You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Porn is for losers," said Miu.

"You're telling me you don't watch porn? Everyone watches porn."

"Not me," bragged Miu. "Unlike you, I get so much action that I don't need—EEEP!"

Kaede had quickly brushed Miu's clit with her finger, glad that it got her to stop talking. "Shush! The only thing I want to hear from you is your screams for more."

"Good luck with that," Miu said sarcastically.

Kaede took a deep breath before laying on her stomach and placing her face between Miu's legs. It would be her first time pleasuring someone else and she wanted to do it right, especially if it was to satisfy someone as experienced as Miu. Since she was sensitive to even the slightest touch, Kaede figured it would be easy to tease her. She started by gently placing kisses along her inner thighs, gradually pulling on her flesh as she made her way up to her center. Kaede was rewarded by Miu's legs quivering after every kiss. She looked up and saw Miu covering her mouth with her hand, making muffled noises, like she was struggling to keep herself under control. Kaede smiled, knowing that her tactics were working, and continued to place kiss after kiss, moving closer to her pussy at an agonizingly slow pace. She glanced up again and met Miu's gaze, seeing that her face was completely red and she was now gripping the sheets.

"Okay, you made your damn point, now fucking _eat me,_ already!"

Kaede figured that was the closest to a beg that she would get for now, so she indulged Miu and shoved her face into her pussy. She opened her mouth wide and sucked in her folds, running her tongue up it after each pull. She saw Miu throw her head back onto the mattress, panting heavily. Kaede smiled as she devoured the soft flesh. She stuck her tongue as deep inside as she could, and moved her head back and forth to simulate fucking it, kissing her entrance after each bob.

Kaede was enjoying the challenge of pleasuring Miu. Though she had played with herself many times, she had never done any oral activity before, and was simply copying the techniques from the porn she watched. She was having difficulty keeping a rhythm when Miu started gyrating her hips, and she had to be mindful of where she placed her face, otherwise her nose would be pressed into Miu's body and leave her unable to breathe. Touching a vagina with her mouth felt different than with her fingers. The spongy texture and intricate folds grinding against her lips was a strange sensation. She was constantly exposed to Miu's unique flavor and scent, which was more bitter and sour than her own.

Kaede stuck two fingers in her mouth, lubing them up with her saliva. She shoved them into Miu's pussy and started sucking on her clit, thrusting her fingers in as deeply as she could. Her insides were warm and tight, and she heard a squishing noise whenever she moved her fingers. It was an awkward position, though, as Kaede's hand kept bumping into her chin after each thrust, but she kept going at the sound of Miu's squeals getting louder and higher pitched.

"Fuck!" shouted Miu. "Kae—fuuuu—UCK!"

Kaede lifted her head from Miu and grinned. "I'm sorry, did you want something?" She slowed the pacing of her fingers.

Miu lifted her head and looked at Kaede puzzlingly. "W-what are you doing?" she asked breathily.

Kaede's grin grew wider. "Oh, nothing, I just swear I heard you almost say my name, so I was checking if you wanted something." She slowed her fingers even more.

"Y-you know exactly what I w-want! W-why are you slowing down?!" asked Miu in an irritated tone.

"Well, it's rude not to respond when someone says your na—"

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?!" shouted Miu. "Wipe that shit-eating grin off your face and keep fucking going!"

"Beg me," said Kaede simply.

"What? Y-you… fucking bitch! I'll kill you!"

"You can do that after I finish you, but first, beg me." Kaede was having the time of her life teasing Miu. It felt like appropriate payback for all the insults she's had to endure until now. She slowed her fingers even more until they were barely moving, and gave a quick lick of her clit.

Miu gritted her teeth and laid her head back onto the bed, and lazily said, "F-fine, then. It feels good, so I'm begging you."

"Wow, that was… awful," said Kaede. "A child forced into a school play could sound more convincing than that. Do it again, and say my name, too."

Miu grumbled. "Ka… Kaede, please k-keep going. It feels g-good."

It sounded better than before, so Kaede rewarded her by speeding up her fingers and gently licking her clit. "Now do it again."

Miu's body writhed and she roared loudly. "Okay! Fuck, Kaede, you're fucking amazing, now make my pussy cum!"

"Good girl," said Kaede as she continued thrusting inside her walls and licking her hardened nub. She couldn't help but smile at her victory over the controlling vixen, and was determined more than ever to bring her to orgasm.

Miu's insides were squeezing Kaede's fingers, and despite that being a good sign, it actually made it difficult for her to keep a fast pace from her current position. She quickly sat up on her knees, then started fingering Miu as fast as she could, hooking her fingers upwards after each thrust. She sucked the fingers on her other hand to get them wet, then used them to open the folds around her clit and start rubbing it. Miu's screams became louder, her hips arched upwards, and her eyes rolled back into her eyelids, clearly lost from the pleasure. Kaede didn't even try to hide the large, lustful grin upon her face, satisfied that Miu was enjoying her stimulations so much.

Kaede felt Miu's insides suddenly swell and clench tightly around her fingers. She let out one last deafening scream, and Kaede quickly brought her face down to her pussy, opening her mouth just as her fingers were forcibly shoved out and a geyser burst forth. The hot juices sprayed inside her mouth, far more than she could hold, so she sealed her lips and let the remainder splash her face. Miu's cum was warm and incredibly bitter, but it wasn't as sticky as she thought it would be. She swallowed some of it, keeping the remainder sloshing in her mouth.

"Oh my… god," said Miu as she lay defeated upon the bed, body trembling and breathing heavily. "Shit!"

Kaede wasted no time climbing on top of Miu and crushing their lips together, giving her all of the cum that she stored. They wrapped their arms and legs around each other, becoming a tangled mess of hair and sweat. Their hands moved everywhere along their bodies, grabbing whatever they could, caressing every curve, their minds enveloped by the lustful affair.

Kaede pulled away from the kiss and gazed into Miu's eyes. "Now who's the dominant one?"

Miu wiped the sweat from her brow. "Damn it, I can't believe I came that hard for a fuckin' virgin."

"Virgin or not, I am a pianist, so I know how to use my fingers," Kaede said sensually.

"How long have you been waiting to use that line?"

"L-longer than I'd care to admit," said Kaede, slightly embarrassed. She shyly glanced back and forth between Miu and the wall, hesitant to ask her next question. "So, um… you looked really sexy while I was, um, y-you know…"

Miu raised an eyebrow. "What, going down on me? Fucking me?"

"A-All of the above," Kaede continued. "A-anyway, it, uh, kinda turned me on again. Do you wanna, maybe…?"

Miu laughed. "Awww, does the piano fingerer want another round with this hot piece of ass? Told you nothing else can compare."

"W-well, do you want to?" Kaede asked meekly.

"... Beg me to."

"God damn it, Miu!"

Miu recoiled. "Alright, alright, fine! Geez! I suppose I should. I can't give up after only one session with a virgin."

Kaede's eyes lit up and she kissed Miu passionately. She pulled away and winked. "I won't let you down!"

"I suppose not..." said Miu, blushing.

With great enthusiasm, Kaede rolled off of Miu and lay next to her. She brushed the inventor's hair out of the way so she could see her beautiful face, then gave her a peck on the forehead and nuzzled her nose, giggling all the while.

"Uh, why are you getting all… cuddly with me?" asked Miu.

"Because I'm having a wonderful time!" said Kaede giddily. "You're fun to play with! Why was it so difficult for us to get along?"

"Because you're fucking annoying," said Miu bluntly.

Kaede rolled her eyes. "You're no charmer, yourself."

Miu scoffed. "Please, I'm the gorgeous gi—UMPH!"

Kaede kissed her again to cut her off. Miu welcomed it, and they began making out, much slower and more sensual than before. After receiving and giving an intense orgasm, Kaede wanted to relax and move at a calmer pace, to feel more of a connection with the person she was experiencing her first bout of intimacy with.

Kaede wrapped her arms around Miu and began rubbing circles on her back. The inventor returned the gesture, holding the pianist gently and sending electricity through her body with every light scratch with her nails. Kaede slowly lowered her hand down Miu's back until she reached her butt, grabbing one of her soft cheeks and squeezing it firmly. She felt Miu moan into her mouth, and Kaede slapped her ass and felt it jiggle in her hand.

"Naughty girl," Miu whispered.

"I learned from the best," said Kaede. They resumed making out, but not before she swore seeing a smile upon the vixen's face.

Kaede released Miu's ass and slid her hand around her waist until it rest between her thighs. Miu bent one of her legs, exposing her center, and Kaede happily began rubbing the wet slit. Miu leaned her head back, their kiss ending, her breathing increasing from Kaede's passionate touch.

"God, you look so hot right now," said Kaede.

"Sh-shut up," said Miu between breaths, eventually sliding one of her hands down Kaede's body. When the pianist felt her hand reach her fuzz, she opened her legs to allow access, then winced when the inventor immediately shoved her fingers inside of her.

"Oh fuck!" gasped Kaede. The unexpectedness and roughness of the act caused a jolt of pain, which quickly went away when Miu began moving her fingers. Kaede was getting wetter and slicker as Miu kept going deeper with each motion, and she cried out when Miu began rubbing her clit with her thumb.

"Hey, Kaede, you gotta keep up," said Miu.

Kaede became so lost from the vixen's touch that she failed to notice that her own hands had stopped. She attempted to concentrate and give Miu the same amazing feeling she was having, so she copied her movements, inserting her fingers into Miu's dripping pussy and rubbing her clit with her thumb. She was rewarded with Miu's breathy moans.

"Y-you're getting the h-hang of this," muttered Miu.

"L-like I said, I-I learned from the b-best," said Kaede, still struggling to keep up with her.

"Sh-shut up and k-kiss me," said Miu.

They leaned in and smashed their lips together, mouths wide open as they hungrily devoured each other. They held each other tightly, their long blonde hair blending together as it cloaked their frames, tongues interlocked, fingers expertly probing their cores, muffled moans entering each other's mouths, both lost in ecstasy.

Kaede desperately tried to keep her mind together and focus on her own fingers working Miu, but the vixen's masterful stimulations of her wet center were too much for her to handle. She released Miu's lips and threw her head back onto the sheets.

"M-Miu! I c-can't! Much longer!"

Her fingers were going in deep, hitting Kaede's womb with every thrust, her hips violently swaying to the motion. She felt Miu begin kissing her neck, and she couldn't hold herself back any longer. She gave the loudest shriek of her life as her inner walls caved in around Miu's fingers, her juices spurting out rapidly, covering her leg and the surrounding sheets. Miu never slowed her pace and kept plunging deeply inside, prolonging the orgasm for as long as possible. Kaede's mind was gone, her vision blurry, the feeling from her body draining with each departing drop of fluid.

As the final sputters came out, Kaede barely came back to her senses. She breathed heavily, feeling she could lose consciousness at any moment. She felt Miu's fingers still inside her sore and swollen vagina, slowing down until they finally came to a stop, though she didn't remove them. She felt a kiss on her cheek and saw Miu hovering over her.

"Hey, you're not done until I'm done, ya hear?" she said.

Kaede stared at the exquisite sight above her. She was exhausted and wanted to sleep, but she knew she needed to repay this stunning, voluptuous seductress for opening up her erotic world. Feeling her fingers still inside Miu's dripping pussy, Kaede started moving them again while her other hand lowered Miu's head so she could place slow, passionate kisses upon her neck. Kaede felt a small burst of energy as Miu's hot breath hit her ear, her body struggling to hold itself up from the intensity, and the comforting connection from Miu's fingers still inside her own vagina. She inserted a third finger into the buxom beauty and resumed traveling her thumb over her clit.

"Sh-shit," cried Miu as her upper body collapsed on top of Kaede, their breasts mashing together, her hips still raised in the air.

Kaede pumped Miu as fast as she could while she sucked on her neck. Her free hand reached down and grabbed Miu's ass, squeezing it tightly and moving it in circles. Kaede was on autopilot, no longer thinking about or focusing on what she was doing. She just relaxed and enjoyed Miu's body, the heat coming from her, the smell of her sweat, the feel of her creamy skin, the slickness of her insides. She inserted her fourth and final finger into her pussy while her other hand stuck one in her ass.

"OH FUCK!" screamed Miu, her body momentarily freezing from the sudden sensation.

Kaede didn't wait for Miu to recover, increasing her speed as she speared her pussy and fingered her tight butthole. Miu's hips rocked back and forth to match the movements, her cries of pleasure blissful to the pianist's ears.

"KAEDE! YES! I'M SO C-CLOSE! D-DON'T STOP! I-I-I'M BEGGING YOU!"

Kaede's state of semi-consciousness was broken when she heard the magic words that she had desired. Feeling newfound determination resonate within her, she used all of her remaining strength and rammed Miu's pussy and ass as fast as she could. The inventor could no longer keep up from being penetrated in both holes, ceasing rocking her hips and just taking it while she screamed out.

Kaede's hands were moving so quickly that she didn't even feel Miu clamp down on her fingers. She suddenly felt hot liquid splash upon her arm and legs. Her pace never wavered and she continued to drill Miu relentlessly, hearing her scream so loud that her voice cracked until she could no longer produce a noise. As the squirting slowed, Miu's body shook spastically, and her hips finally fell, her full body now resting atop the pianist.

Kaede removed her fingers from inside Miu. "I take it you're done?" she said with a chuckle.

Miu silently rolled off of her and laid by her side, removing her fingers from Kaede's vagina. They both brought their fingers up to each other's mouths and began sucking on them. Kaede tasted her sweet nectar while Miu tickled her fingers. Their faces steadily moved closer together, swiftly pulling their hands away as they kissed passionately. Their flavors mixed as their tongues embraced in the aftermath of their heat. It was a slower, deeper kiss, not carnal or lustful, but rather tender and full of care; a kiss that cooled them down and brought closure to their erotic activity.

When the kiss ended, Kaede caught her breath while she stared at the beautiful siren in her arms. She noticed the hickey she had left upon her neck and smiled endearingly at it, for it was a mark that proved that Miu had surrendered herself to Kaede's touch. Miu always gave off a vibe of being better than everyone else, of always being in control of a situation, but here she was tonight, exhausted and laying in a heap after having screamed for more. Kaede was proud of herself for having brought someone like Miu down on her first ever sexual outing.

"You begged me," teased Kaede, attempting to bring back the lighthearted atmosphere.

Miu blushed. "Damn it, I guess I did."

Kaede hugged her affectionately. "Not bad for my first time, huh?"

"Don't get full of yourself."

"I won't need to when I can be full of you," Kaede chuckled.

"Oh my god, you're so fucking lame," sighed Miu exasperatedly. Kaede responded by giving her a peck on the nose.

 ** _DING DONG! BING BONG!_**

The bell blared throughout the room, and even though Kaede and Miu were startled by it, they were too tired to react appropriately. They turned their heads to the screen mounted on the wall, which switched on to reveal the Monokubs sitting on their couch.

"This is an announcement," said Monotaro. "It's 10pm, so it is officially nighttime."

"Time for you all to hit the hay!" said Monosuke, adjusting his glasses. "But it seems some of you have enjoyed your beds early tonight."

Monophanie turned her head away. "Oh my, what a display. I'm too innocent for this."

Monokid shot his arms into the air. "It was fuckin' hot! Too hot for Monodam, though! I need to bash his eyes out before he sees anymore!"

Monodam, as usual, just sat in silence.

Monotaro laughed. "I guess some of you will be sleeping well, tonight."

The monitor shut off, and Kaede and Miu laid there in shock.

"Uh, do you think they saw everything?" asked Kaede.

"Fuckin' perverts!" yelled Miu, extending her middle finger to the monitor. "We shoulda charged them for peepin' on us!"

"Um, what good would money do for us here?" said Kaede.

"Not money, _parts!_ I wanna build some shit. Maybe I can take one of them apart and reprogram 'em into a Miubear!" Kaede laughed as Miu sat up. "But geez, it's already nighttime? We've been fucking for an hour!"

"I know, wasn't it great?!" said Kaede excitedly.

"It was… alright," said Miu, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh, come on!" Kaede sat up. "You screamed my name and _begged_ me! I made you squirt _twice!_ Don't tell me any of that was fake. We were having such a great time, so don't be a spoilsport. Why can't you just acknowledge me, already?"

"Fine, fine!" started Miu through gritted teeth. "For a virgin, you were fuckin' fantastic. One of the best I've been with."

"And what about my breasts?" asked Kaede.

Miu grumbled. "You have a nice rack. I'm sorry I said otherwise."

Her confession sounded a bit forced, but it was enough to satisfy Kaede. Her memory of how Miu's body reacted to her love-making would be enough to counter any harsh or manufactured words the vixen could muster. She would never let anything ruin her experiences from this magical night.

Kaede cheerfully wrapped her arms around Miu and pulled her back down to the mattress, spooning her and kissing her cheek gently.

"H-hey, Kaede! Look, I don't normally cuddle afterwards."

"Well, you can't go back to your room. It's dangerous to go out after nighttime."

"I literally live next door to you," said Miu.

"And what if someone sees you coming out of my room? After that announcement, I'm sure they'd be able to put the pieces together. Stay with me tonight." Miu continued to grumble, and Kaede leaned in towards her ear and softly said, "Come on, I'm _begging_ you."

Miu gave one last growl before sighing in defeat. "Fine, I'll stay." She flipped herself over and faced Kaede. "But I'll need to use your shower in the morning before we meet up with everyone at the dining hall."

"That's fine," said Kaede. "But, uh, can I join you?"

"If I didn't want that, I would've just insisted on using my own shower. Come on, Kaediot, keep up!"

Kaede laughed, amused at Miu's indirect way of expressing her desire to have sex again. "I suppose I still have a lot to learn. Maybe you can teach me?"

Miu nodded. "Your next lesson will be during our morning shower. We need to make sure to wake up early enough so we have time before the meetup."

"If I wake up first, I know how I'm getting you up," said Kaede, waggling her eyebrows.

"Save it for the shower," said Miu, prompting Kaede to frown. "Hey, don't be upset. You get to have this gorgeous girl genius as a mentor. I'll show you unbelievable things."

"You'd better." Kaede leaned in and kissed Miu, then hopped off the mattress and turned off the lights. She made her way back to the bed and plopped down next to Miu, cradling her gently as she pulled the covers over their bodies.

Their exhaustion finally catching up to them, they fell asleep in each other's arms. Tomorrow would be a busy day, and Kaede was excited to experience all of the wonders that Miu had to offer.

* * *

 **Pinkie's Thoughts:** Thank you for reading my story, everypony! I hope you enjoyed it! Kaede/Miu is one of my favorite slash ships. I thought up this story as soon as they interacted with each other and displayed their blatant sexual tension. Show some love for IruMatsu!


End file.
